The present invention relates to the extraction of energy from water waves found in oceans or other large bodies of water and, in particular, the conversion of wave energy into electrical energy. Water waves that form in large bodies of water contain kinetic and potential energy that the device and methodology of the present invention is designed to extract. More specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide structures and methods to efficiently convert the hydrodynamic surge (horizontal component) and heave (vertical component) of ocean wave energy into rotary shaft motion for use in direct drive rotary generation.